Hasta siempre
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Una enfermedad incurable e impredesible a sido esparcida por todo el mundo. Jia Long y Emil, son de los pocos sobrevivientes, que aún luchan por vivir. A su alrededor el miedo y la desesperación es demaciado y lo unico que queda es desear por un futuro nuevo en la casa de refugio. "El viento se lleva consigo las almas"
1. Escapando de lo inevitable

_**Hasta siempre**_

* * *

><p><span>Escapemos de lo inevitable<span>

Tenían que correr. No podían quedarse. No importaba cuanto costara, no importaba cuanto doliera...tenían que escapar.

-Jia Long...me duele...

-¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡No te detengas!

Eso querían creer, pero...¿Hacia dónde huían? No había lugar seguro, no había donde esconderse.

¿Qué le había pasado a ese mundo tan seguro y alegre que tanto amaron ?

Tan hermoso y tan frágil como un pétalo de rosa, ahora se destruía con cada paso que daban.

Siguieron corriendo, no sabiendo bien de que huían.

-¿Donde...?

Emil se aferró con más fuerza a Ai-Xie al ver la, usual serena, cara de Jia Long, mostrar una minúscula pisca de miedo.

Los balazos se escucharon una vez más, alertando los instintos Jia Long , quien ,en desesperación, sujeto los hombros de Emil y lo aventó contra el suelo, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

-No te muevas.

El miedo lo invadió.

-Jia Long...¡No seas idiota! ¡Te van a disparar! -grito en un susurro Emil. No iba a dejar que Jia Long hiciera idioteces por su culpa.

-Tranquilo...No pasara nada.-dijo con ese tono confiado que tanto le molestaba a Emil.

'Mentiroso' pensó Emil, mirando fijamente los ojos de su novio, las lágrimas formándose en las puntas de sus ojos. 'Eres un mentiroso Jia Long...'

Los balazos cesaron y antes de que lo pensaran Jia Long y Emil ya estaban corriendo nuevamente.

Pasaron los edificios de la zona central y corrieron hasta ver una casa, con las ventanas rotas y un la puerta manchada de pintura azul.

Ambos miraron con asombro la pequeña casa, una diminuta sonrisa formándose en la cara de los dos jóvenes.

-Ahi esta, Emil-Jia Long susurro avanzando hacia la casa con más velocidad.

No se lo podía creer...la habían encontrado.

-¿Hay espacio para dos?- pregunto Jia Long tan pronto llegaron a la puerta. Solo Emil siendo el capaz de notar la desesperación en su voz.

-Suerte tendría la humanidad si no, querido.- Una voz agradable dijo abriendo las puertas. - Pasen.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decirle a la chica, además de un silencioso gracias. Lo que había dicho era muy cruel, pero a la vez muy cierto.

Caminaron hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde Jia Long se sentó y a su lado lo hizo Emil.

Había sido una suerte encontrar ese lugar.

Una casa de refugio.

Para aquellos que no tenían a donde ir, para aquellos que lo habian perdido todo...para aquellos que seguian vivos.

-No te preocupes, Lily...todo saldra bien...-Una voz femenina dijo al lado suyo. Eran dos chicas. Ambas rubias. Ambas lastimadas.

-...Lo extraño Emma...- la mas pequeña dijo.

-Ya se...

Emil no pudo mas que sentir lastima por las dos chicas. No sabia su sabia que habian sufrido. Pero si sabia una cosa.

Quienes estaban en esta casa. Todos. Habian amado, y habian perdido.

-¡Alfred! ¡Detente!

Los ojos de todos se posaron en un par de hermanos rubios.

-...No lo veo Mattie...¿Donde esta?...

Emil miro fijamente los ojos del chico y concluyo una cosa: El no viviria.

-¡Alfred! ¡Responde!

El chico , de cabello mas largo y ondulado, abrazaba con fuerza a su hermano, llorando, al ser incapaz de detener la locura que sabia, que iba a cometer.

-Mattie...No lo veo...Artie...No lo veo...Arthur...

La mano de Emil sujeto inconscientemente la de Jia Long al escuchar el nombre.

- ¿Como decias que se llama?

Nadie mas que Emil podía escuchar el dolor en la voz de Jia Long.

- Arthur...- La voz del chico ,menos sano emocionalmente, se escuchaba dulce. Tan sincera y alegre que uno olvidaria el dolor que habia sufrido- El peor cocinero del mundo, el mas cejon y enojon chico odia franceses que he conocido.

Las palabras del chico, llenas de una alegria tan nostalgica que lastimaba.

-Es...El hombre al que amo.

Con un suspiro, Emil, dejo fluir sus memorias, haciendo todo su esfuerzo por no derramar lagrimas. Casi sirvio.

Una unica lagrima se escapo y dos mas fueron dejadas salir, el resto quedo resguarda en sus grandes ojos amatistas.

Ese chico...le recordaba demaciado a esa personal.

-...Arthur...

Limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de la chamarra que llevaba puesta y abrazo a Ai-Xie antes de devolverselo a Jia Long.

-Ahorita -dijo Emil con suavidad- Lo necesitas mas tu.

Jia Long tomo a Ai-Xie y le dio un calido beso en la frente a Emil. Le sonrio con cariño haciendo a Emil sonrojar una vez mas.

-¿Puedo verlo?

Jia Long pregunto ganandose una mirada llena de odio de grande de los chicos.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto accidamente el chico.

-Me conocen como Wang Jia Long ...

Ambos jovenes lo miraron extrañados.

-Wang Yao es mi hermano, tuvo mi custodia y la de mi hermana Mei Mei cuando nuestros padres murieron. Arthur cuido de mi cuando mi hermano tuvo mas problemas, por propia conveniencia, pero al final me cuido. Es como un hermano...

Emil conocia esa historia mejor que nadie...Jia Long se la habia contado antes de que el desastre pasara. El cariño que Jia Long producia con cada palabra, fue de las cosas que mas le impresionaron de el. Sabia que aquella persona era muy importamte para Jia Long. No les contaba toda la historia a ellos, por que no tendria caso y solo los aburriria con tanto detalle. Pero Emil sabia. Eso era lo que contaba.

Sabia que Arthur era como el padre que nunca pudo ver asi como Yao era la madre que no pudo ver.

Despues de todo, Arthur habia sido quien le regalo a Ai-Xie el objeto mas preciado de Jia Long, lo unico que saco de su casa cuando tuvieron que huir , y el cual le habia dado a Emil para que lo protegiera.

Y ahora, aquella persona tan importante para el, se encontraba en el piso, una sonrisa y marcas de lagrimas en su cara, ojos cerrados y sin respiracion.

- XiéXie ...Daddy...

Emil no queria ver. Le dolia demaciado ver sufrir a Jia Long.

Su mirada se poso en el hermano del chico.

Con cuidado camino hacia el y le dijo:

-No lo detengas.

Los ojos del chico se llenaron de enojo, lo cual no le sorprendio.

-El...es lo ultimo que me queda...

Había dolor en sus palabras. Emil lo sabia.

-Aunque lo intentes...-dijo con tristeza Emil- No servira...esa mirada...ya le he visto. Alfred...no vivirá. Por mas que ruegues, por mas que lo intentes...Alfred no vivirá.

Mathew no le hizo caso.

Emil suspiro.

La mañana siguiente.

Alfred no despertó.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Bueno, les dejo otra historia.

Xie Xie es gracias en chino.

Y Ai-Xie, es un panda de peluche :3

Espero les guste, no dire mucho por el momento, por que sería spoiler XD

Esta medio tristezona la historia, pero me gusta como va quedando así, que la tendre qeu termianr :3

Espero poder actualizar rapido etcet

Amo a cualquiera que se tome la molestia de tan siquiera leer mi humilde historia, así qeu si esta leyendo esto, mis mas generoso y amoroso abrazó par ti : 3 y si comentas te soy una beshito .3. si quieres, si no respeto tu espacio personal /._./


	2. Luchemos por un momento mas

**Hasta Siempre**

* * *

><p><em>Luchemos por un momento mas<em>.

- Diario muere por lo menos una persona...- Dijo la dueña de la casa, la cual habían aprendido que su nombre era Elizabetha, mientras terminaba de enterrar los cuerpos de ambos chicos -Si esto sigue así...la humanidad dejara de existir.

Mathew se negaba a salir de su cuarto y a Emil le empezaba a preocupar que la vida del chico igual peligrara...pero en estos instantes, cuidar de Jia Long era su prioridad.  
>Mirando la tumba, del quien alguna vez había sido su padre sustituto, Jia Long, se arrodillo y tomo a Ai-Xie en sus manos.<br>- Él lo hizo.  
>Emil hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar escapar lágrimas.<br>- Lo cosió con sus propias manos...aún recuerdo como se enojó conmigo...y cuando trate de hacer las paces...él se enterneció...no lo quiso mostrar. Me regalo a Ai-Xie y dijo que lo había visto en la tienda y lo compro, pero al final no le gusto, y que recordó que me gustaban los pandas...él siempre fue un mentiroso. Un muy mal mentiroso. Vi las marcas y lastimadas de la aguja en sus dedos, lo escuche varias noches quejarse de los piquetes que se daba con la misma...No fue el mejor padre...pero, si lo intento...  
>Lo que más le dolía a Emil era la mirada vacía en sus ojos...habían vuelto a perder...<br>- Creo...-dijo en susurro lamentable Emil, arrodillándose al lado de Jia Long y dejando descansar su cabeza en su hombro- Que...ya estamos completamente solos...  
>-Se podría decir...- Rodeo los hombros de Emil con su mano y se quedaron así por un largo rato, tratando de no dejar salir su sufrimiento.<br>Ahora si estaban solos.  
>La razón por la cual viajaban se había desvanecido...solo faltaba esperar, y con el tiempo, todo se acabaría.<br>Entraron a la casa de refugio y nuevamente se sentaron en las escaleras, junto al par de rubias que, al igual que todos, luchaban por vivir un día más.  
>-Todos hemos perdido a alguien- les recordó la más pequeña.- Yo perdí a mi hermano...<br>-¿Virus o batalla?  
>La chica soltó un suspiro.<br>-Batalla...pero creo que no se le puede llamar eso...Son solo personas, que disparan sin motivo alguno, y nosotros los inocentes tenemos que pagar por ello...  
>Emil había vivido eso y no podía estar más de acuerdo.<br>-El...era mi única familia...  
>- ...lo dudo...<br>- ¿Eh?  
>Por primera vez, Jia Long le hablo a la chica, con monótona voz y haciendo que Emil, dejara soltar un suspiro.<br>- Tienes más familia de la que crees.  
>-El nunca me dejo contactar a nadie, papa y mama murieron yo siendo muy pequeña -dijo con tristeza<br>- Seguro que si la tienes...  
>Ambos sabían que era cierto. Su familia solía ser tan grande, tan extensa y ellos no sabían, no se había dado cuenta, hasta que vieron cómo iba haciéndose más y más pequeña.<br>- Chicos...- la voz de la dueña hablo - Tenemos un problema...  
>Todo callaron y miraron a Elizabetha sumamente preocupados.<br>- Ya no hay comida, lo lamento.  
>La desesperación corrió por la sala y los gritos igual.<br>'Molestos' pensó Emil  
>'Ruidos' pensó al mismo tiempo Jia Long.<br>- ¿No están preocupados?- pregunto calmadamente Lily.  
>- No -respondieron al mismo tiempo, Emil con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.<br>- Hay casa abandonadas o con familias enteras muertas por la enfermedad o los balazos...Saquear el refrigerador no es problema.- dijo Emil  
>- Hemos saqueado por mucho tiempo, no es un gran problema que digamos. Tú tampoco te ves asustada.<br>La chica sonrió con melancolía.  
>- mi hermano igual me enseñó a saquear las casas. La mayoría de los que están aquí han dependido de la comida de refugios desde que comenzó La Desgracia, por eso se alteran tanto<br>- ya veo...-dijo Emil.  
>-Podemos ir juntos mañana si así quieren.-dijo Emma.- Nos vendría bien un poco de compañía.<br>La sonrisa de Emma los reconfortaba y su voz dulce también.  
>- Esta bien - dijo Jia Long.<br>- ¿¡Gilbert!? ¿¡Enserio eres tú !?  
>La voz sorprendida de Elizabetha llamo su atención. -¡Estas herido! ¡Entra rápido!<br>- ¿Qué pasa ?- pregunto preocupada Lily a Emma.  
>- Gilbert es un viejo amigo de Eli. Es algo egocéntrico pero buena persona. Ven.- dijo Emma tomando la mano de Lily y jalándola.- Ustedes igual.-les dijo a Jia Long y a Emil. - El puede ayudarnos mucho.<br>Ambos asintieron y siguieron a Emma.  
>Elizabetha estaba e la cocina cuidando las heridas de un chico albino de más o menos 20 años.<br>El ambiente era demasiado pesado y Elizabetha se veía demaciado triste.  
>- ...¿Feliciano...el está bien?- dijo al borde de las lágrimas Elizabetha.<br>- ...Lo siento Eli...  
>Elizbetha solo bajo la cabeza y empezó a llorar de manera silenciosa, pero tanto Emil como Jia Long escucharon los gritos amargos que salian de su garganta sin ser emitidos.<br>- Elizabetha...-dijo en un murmullo Emma- Estuvo casada con un chico llamado Roderich siendo muy joven. Adoptaron uno de tres niños. Feliciano. Poco despues se divorciaron y Roderich empezó a vivir con Gilbert y su hermano menor. Feliciano amaba ir con ellos, en el momento de La Desgracia Feliciano estaba con ellos. Elizabetha no pudo ir por él y convirtió su casa en un alberge. No supo nada después de eso, yo la conozco, porque somos amigas de la adolescencia.  
>-Ya veo...-dijo Emil. Ahora entendía.<br>- Lo siento mucho...Roderich...y Ludwig...No los pude proteger...- Se lamento Gilbert.  
>- No...yo...debi...debi haber ido con ustedes...fui una tonta al pensar que podrian solos...<br>- Creo que no encajamos aqui...-le murmuro Emil a Lily.  
>- No te preocupes...todos sufrimos eso es más que suficiente vinculo para escuchar. Eso es lo único que se puede otorgar en momentos así...un brazo en el cual llorar.<br>Emio asintió con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Jia Long.  
>Esto era demasiado cruel.<br>- ...¿Como?-pregunto Elizabeta, no queriendo escucharlo, pero muriendose por saber como sus seres más queridos habian muerto.  
>- Feliciano fue el primero...-dijo en un suspiro Gilbert- Se infecto...-pudo escuchar los sollozos de Elizabetha- Murio al mes...un milagro si me lo preguntas.<br>Emil lo miro con suspicacia pero lo dejo hablar  
>- Ludwig no aguanto...sabes como ha sido con Feli...no aguanto el hecho de no haber podido protegerlo...Roderich y yo planeabamos venir para aca...pero los balazos...intente protegerlo...lo intente...pero eran demaciado Eli...Habia mucho ruido y no lo podia ver...Elizabetha...he perdido todo...<br>-Gilbert...-Elizabetha estaba devastada de igual aguantaba ver a su mejor amigo en esas condiciones...extrañaba verlo llenandose de ego el solo y riendose al tiempo que tomaba una jarra de cerveza llena hasta el tope burlandose de su novio Roderich...No cabia duda que eso lo habia dejado devastado. Roderich habia sido el primer amor de tanto Gilbert como Elizabetha, pero esta ultima no se habia enterado hasta que ya estaban casados y durante ese tiempo vivio angustiada por su amigo, hasta que al fin abrio los ojos y vio el brillo en los ojos de Roderich cuando miraba a Gilbert. Le dolio pero supo que hizo lo correcto.  
>Emil se sentia cada vez mas inconodo y opto junto con Jia Long salir de la habitacion, sin embargo la voz de Gilbert los detuvo.<br>- Ahh...si no es la pequeña Lily~  
>- ¿Eh?-pregunto confundida la niña.<br>- Cuanto ha pasado...¿Como esta el estirado de Vash?-pregunto Gilbert tratando de sonreir.  
>- ¿Conocias a mi hermano?-pregunto con voz temblorosa Lily.<br>- ¿Conocer? ¡Pero si somos primos! Era amigo de la infancia de Roderich igual,aun mas que Eli y mio...-dijo en un suspiro.  
>- Mi hermano...¿Es su primo? -Lily los miro con los ojotos abiertos.<br>- ¿ah? si...y tu igual~ La ultima vez qye te vi eras muy pequeña~ Tenias apenas 10 y creo que apenas hablamos.  
>Lily miro a Gilberr y sonrio.<br>Al final si que tenia familia.  
>- Gilbert...-llamo Elizabetha.- Si quieres quedate...<br>- -Gracias...Eli. Vamos ¿Que pasa con esa cara? ¡Te ves solo mas fea asi! -trato de animar Gilbert, a lo cual Elizabetha solo rio levemente.  
>- Vete al demonio, Gil.<br>- Uhhh con tal de no ver tu cara con gusto~  
>Una chispa de enojo se formo en los ojos de ambos.<br>Emma suspiro  
>Como hace años<br>- Por cierto Gilbert...-dijo Emma. -¿Sabes algo de Antonio?  
>Gilbert se quedo callado, tratando de recordar.<br>- Nein...Lo ultimo que supe es que se fue con un niñito hermano de feli a buscar a su hermano...¿Como se llamaba...? Mar...Marce algo...  
>Emil tenia miedo de preguntar, pero sabia que tebia que hacerlo...<br>- ¿Marcello?- pregunto con la voz un poco entre cortada. -¿Marcello era su nombre?  
>- ¿Eh? No estoy muy seguro em acuerdo...pero si se escu-<br>- Marcello Vargas.  
>El silencio reino la sala por unos instantes ante la voz de el Emil<br>- S-si...asi es...  
>-...Su busqueda no servira...- dijo con tristeza.<br>-¡Ayuda! -una chica de pelo rubio y corto entro por al comedor -¡Mathew no esta respirando!  
>Emil suspiro.<br>- Era de esperarse...-dijo sin energia.  
>Todos corrieron hasta donde la chica les habia indicado.<br>- ¿Mattie?-pregunto preocupado Gilbert al ver al chico en el piso. -¡Birdie! ¡A un lado!  
>Gilbert cargo a Mathew y le tomo el pulso, aliviado de sentirlo todavia.<br>- Mattie tiene asma. No tan marcado pero si necesita su inhalador...  
>- Pueden usar el mio...-dijo Emil bandole su inhalador. -La medicina es la mas barata y hace tiempo que no lo uso, espero funcione.<br>- Ja...  
>No paso mucho antes de que Mathew se despertara.<br>- ¿Que paso...?  
>- Birdie..¡Cuanto tiempo!-sonrio Gilbert ante los cual Mathew se sonrojo.<br>- Gil...hace siglos...  
>- ¿Como han estado los demas?<br>Mathew bajo la mirada  
>- Arthur se infecto y Alfred ya sabias cuanto lo amaba...<br>Gilbert desvio la mirada.  
>- Y...Tu sabes...-trato de decir pero no encontraba las palabras<br>- Jeanne se infecto...no quiero hablar del resto...  
>- Ja...entiendo.<br>Un silencio invadio la sala y tanto Emil como Jia Long decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

* * *

><p>NA : Espero les guste :3 es un poco raro , pero lo hago con mi corZon entero en cada palabra ;3; dejen comentarios plis, me alegran mucho e ilusionan al artista


	3. La canción del bosque de hayas

_**H**_**_ASTA _**_**SIEMPRE**_

* * *

><p><em><span>La canción del bosque de hayas.<span>_

El tiempo en el refugio pasaba relativamente rápido, habían miles de historias que escuchar y varia personas que conocer. La casa era grande después de todo. Por lo menos habían unos 50 personas viviendo ahí.

Era casi una mansión.  
>- ¿Nos vamos?-pregunto Emma a los dos chicos.<br>Ambos asintieron y acompañaron a Emma hasta la puerta.  
>- Los balazos han ido aumentando tenga cuidado...-dijo Emil preocupado por la seguridad de las chicas, quienes solo sonrieron.<br>- No se preocupen- dijo Emma. -Hemos sobrevivido cosas peores ¿No?  
>Abrió la puerta y salieron corriendo.<br>Emma y Lily entraron a la primera casa que vieron, mientras Emil y Jia Long entraron a una a unos cuántos pasos de la anterior.  
>Jia Long rompió la puerta y entraron.<br>Por cómo estaba de llena la casa, se dieron cuenta de que no fue abandonada.  
>caminaron despacio , hasta encontrar la cocina, ahí tomaron sus mochilas, que ya estaba bastante vacías, solo tenían unas mantas y una bolsita pequeña donde traían sus recuerdo. Jia Long lleno la suya mientras Emil iba a la alacena a buscar más comida. No había mucho, pero algo era algo. obviamente no tomaron lácteos ni cosas que se podrían echar a perder muy rapido.<br>Tan pronto tuvieron suficiente comida, para por lo menos una semana, empezaron a buscar entre las cosas de la cada algo que le sirvieran.  
>De repente Jia long le tapo los ojos a Emil, quien espantado sujeto la camiseta de Jia Long.<br>-No mires...-le susurro.  
>Emil trago y empezo a temblar.<br>Odiaba ver los cuerpos de la gente.  
>- ¿M-mama?-una vocecita dijo y de inmediato Emil quito las mano de Jia Long ,asqueándose de inmediato por el aroma y la forma de los cuerpos sim vida en la alfombra.<br>- ¡Emil!- grito alterado Jia Long al ver a su novio marearse, sin embargo aun queriendo vomitar, se acercó a la pequeña vocecita.  
>- ¿M...mama?...<br>- Lo siento...-dijo en un suspiro Emil extendiendo su mano ante la niña. -¿Cuál es tu nombre...?  
>- Soy A-Anguelique...<br>- ...¿Anguelique Bonnefoy?  
>La pequeña asintió y de inmediato Jia Long se puso a su lado.<br>- Hay que sacarla de aquí.-dijo Jia Long, y Emil asintió.  
>Cargaron a la niña de apenas 9 años y salieron de la casa.<br>Emma y Lily los esperaban en la puerta de la casa y cuando los vieron salieron corriendo junto con ellos.  
>La suerte corriendo de su lado no hubo balazos y llegaron sanos y salvos a la casa de refugio.<br>- ¿Y esa niña?-pregunto Emma confundida al cerrar la puerta de la casa.  
>- Necesito ver a Mathew...-dijo Emil dandole la niña a Jia Long.<br>Yekaterina entro corriendo al cuarto, bufanda y una chamarra gruesa cubriéndola.  
>- ¡Mathew esta en la azotea ! ¡Se quiere tirar de ella!<br>Emil y Jia Long corrieron y subieron las escaleras para encontrarse con Mathew tratando de saltar por la ventana de su cuarto y Gilbert tratando de convencerlo de que no saltara.  
>- ¡Mathew!-grito Emil llamando su atención<br>- Mira...-dijo Jia long alzando a la semi dormida Angelique en sus brazos.  
>Al instante Mathew se alejo de la ventana y tomo a la niña en sus brazos.<br>- Angie...¿Enserio eres tú?...  
>- Primo Mattie...-dijo somnolienta Angelique. -¿Dónde estan mama y papa?<br>Mathew dejo caer lágrimas al recordarlo. Pero no dejo de sonreír para Angelique  
>- Ya sabes que tanto Papa como Mama son ángeles...¿No?<br>Ella asintio.  
>- Dios los necesitaba a su lado Angelique...pero me dejo quedarme con el angelito mas bello...tu...<br>-Ya veo -sonrió sonrojada.  
>- Kesesese~ Nosotros seremos tus padres ahora Angie~<br>Gilbert y Mathew le sonrieron Angelique lo hizo de regreso.  
>- ¿Cómo sabias que se conocian?-pregunto Lily.<br>- Arthur me cuido y a veces cuidaba a Angelique...al parecer Francis y el se conocian. Nos acordamos y la trajimos. No crei que fuera a salva a Mateo...-dijo Jia Long sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de qie habia confundido el nombre de Mathew  
>-Ya veo...-dijo Lily.- ¡Ah ! Tengo que llevarle las medicinas a Nataly...<br>- ¿Medicinas?-pregunto confundido Emil.  
>- Para el resfriado...las encontre en la casa que saqueamos, pero yo no las necesito por ahora...Natalia está desesperada, las necesita mas que nunca...<br>- ¿Esta enferma?- pregunto nuevamente Emil  
>Lily nego ligerente con la cabeza.<br>- Su hermana...¿Quieren venir?  
>Tanto Emil como Jia Long alzaron los hombros y siguieron a Lily.<p>

-Solo una cosa…-dijo Lily, enfrente de la habitación a la que entrarían.- Natalia…es una chica difícil…¡No se equivoquen! ¡Es una chica muy dulce! …Pero…es muy …solo no se acerquen mucho a Yekaterina… Aún está muy delicada, y Natalia…bueno, mejor véanlo por su cuenta.

Lily abrió lentamente la puerta, y ambos pudieron ver a una mujer, sentada en la cama mirando la ventana con melancolía.

-…Parece ser que no está Natalia…-murmuró Lily, llamando la atención de la chica.

-¡Ah Lily! Lo siento, Natalia salió un momento….Ya la conoces, no puede pasar ni un día, sin ir a verlo…si que le tenía mucho cariño…

Lily se sintió mal, al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Yekaterina era su amiga, y la quería mucho, y sabía bien la historia detrás de todo lo que sucedió con Natalia y su hermano.

Natalia estaba siendo muy injusta y muy cruel.

-Traje unos amigo, Yekaterine, no se si quieres compañia en lo que regresa Natalia.-dijo con una sonrisa Lily.

-Un poco de compañía, nunca me cae mal, y lo sabes, querida. Ojala, Natalia, estuviera un poco mas de tiempo con migo, ella es muy buena, pero el afecto que le tiene a Ivan, es tan poco saludable, que la hace ver como una mala persona-dijo triste mirando la ventana, pero de inmediato cambiando a una sonrisa al ver a Jia Long y a Emil-…Y bueno, ¿Quiénes son estos jóvenes tan carismáticos que me vienen a visitar?-pregunto con una sonrisa Yekaterina.

-Emil Steilsson…-dijo ruborizado Emil.

-Soy su novio, Jia Long Wang.-El sonrojo de Emil se incrementó, mientras Jia Long sujetaba con fuerza su cintura.

-Calla, eres molesto

-Que lindos~-dijo entre risas Yekaterina.-¿Y que los trae por aquí? No es común que un par de jovencitos tan jóvenes como ustedes, pasen a ver a una mujer tan enferma como yo.

-Los invite yo. Ellos no tienen con quien quedarse, y las escaleras son muy frías. ¿No te importaría que se quedaran aquí por lo menos durante el día? –preguntó tímida Lily.

-Por supuesto que no. Me gusta que la gente me visite, espero que seamos buenos amigos~

-¡Ah~! Y salimos a buscar comida hace rato…¡Trajimos un poco de sopa instantánea y encontré medicinas.

-Muchas gracias, Lily. –con una sonrisa tan suave y calida que aumento la temperatura de la habitación.

-Ya llegue Yekaterina.- Una voz dijo a las espaldas de todo.

Una chica de cabello largo entro por la puerta y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de gente que había en la habitación de su hermana.

-No pueden estar aquí-dijo sombría. – Es malo para mi hermana. Salgan.

Con toda la intención de hacerlo, Jia Long , Emil y Lily se fueron acercando a la puerta.

-Natalia –dijo Yekaterina. La seriedad en su cara. Parecía como si una madre estuviera regañando a su hija-Hermana, ya deja de hacer eso . Ellos solo quieren pasar un buen rato, y Lily esta ayudándonos. ¡No puedes ser así de descortés! No le hagan caso, vengan a dentro.

Natalia los fulminó con la mirada.

-¡No! ¡La gente te hace daño! ¡No!-dijo en voz llena de veneno.

-¡ Natalia! –Regaño Yekaterina.-Déjalos. Son amigos…

La mirada de Natalia se llenó de sorpresa y con una última mirada llena de ira lanzada hacía Yekaterina salió corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Natalia! ¡Espera!-trato de gritar, pero la tos le atacó siendo incapaz de seguir gritando. Puso un pie fuera de la cama y trato de dar un paso , solo para ser detenida por Lily .

-No.-dijo seria Lily.-Tu condición es muy delicada Yekaterina. No puedes salir de la cama, o te enfermaras más.

Asintió levemente y se volvió a meter entre las cobijas.

-Toma tu medicina.-dijo dándole un frasco de jarabe.-Voy por un poco de agua y a calentar sopa. Emil, ¿Me acompañas?

-¡Ah! Si…-dijo al ver a Lily acercase a el.

-Jia Long, deberías de quedarte a cuidar de Yekaterina mientras nos vamos, asegúrate de que no haga ninguna tontería. –dijo Lily saliendo de la habitación.

-En eso soy experto.

En la cocina, Lily lleno un vaso con agua y puso a calentar la sopa instantánea. Muchos se habían ido del albergue, al no haber comida, solo había unos pocos que se quedaron, pues sabían como pasar por las balas casi a diario y no tenían miedo de robar en las casas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Natalia? –preguntó Emil, mientras Lily calentaba la sopa en el microondas.

Lily suspiro.

-Es un historia larga…-miró la nieve que caía afuera ligeramente, apenas creando una pequeña capa en la tierra.- Solian tener un hermano, llamado Ivan. Natalia lo amaba con toda su alma, mas alla de lo fraternal. Antes solian vivir en una pequeña cabaña, donde Yekaterina les conseguia lo que podía , dado a sus pocos recursos, con el tiempo dándose cuenta lo enfermiza que era. Nunca se lo dijo a ninguno, por miedo a que se preocuparan. Durante mucho tiempo vivieron así. Pero, un día, Ivan se enamoro. De un chico chino, creo…No me acuerdo del todo bien su nombre. Natalia entro en un estado de crisis, en el cual , solo la podía ayudar Yekaterina. La consolo, pero no sirvió de mucho. Luego de eso la epidemia estallo. Ivan y su novio tomaron caminos diferentes, y Natalia intentó ganar su corazón de nuevo, a pesar de las suplicas de Yekaterina por que no se lastimara mas…Su novio murió, y después de eso Ivan entro en un estado demasiado depresivo que murió de igual manera…Para ese entonces ya habían llegado al albergue, y me había hecho amiga de Yekaterina, quien había caído gravemente enferma, de tos no te asustes. Natalia no se separa de la tumba de su hermano, a pesar de que ya en varias veces Yekaterina le ha dicho que no lo haga, que solo se lastimara mas. Yekaterina ama Natalia, mas alla de como una hermana…la ama como una pareja, y le duele que aún no supere a Ivan.

Plip.

El microondas llamó al atención de ambos y con sumo cuidado Lily tomo el recipiente en sus manos.

-Vamos con esos dos.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, parándose enfrente de la puerta la escuchar una canción del otro lado.

_**Tooku no yama no itadakite**__ (En la cima de una montaña distante)_

_**Yuki ga toke nagare to nari**__ (La nieve se derrite en un flujo continuo)_

_**Buna no Mori de midori ni somaru**__ (Trayendo la vida al bosque de hayas)_

_**Sato wa ima hana ni umore**__ (Ahora la aldea esta cubierta de flores)_

_**Hana yori utsukushii otome ga**__ (Jovenes doncellas, mas bellas que las flores)_

_**Buna no Mori de ai wo chikau**__ (Prometen su amor al bosque de hayas)_

_**Wakamono yo midori no mizu ni**__ (Joven, sumerge tus pies)_

_**Ashi wo nurash**__i (En el agua verde)_

_**Shika no you ni dakete oide**__ (Corre como un ciervo)_

_**Hana ga chiru mae ni**__ (Y besa a la doncella )_

_**Otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shit**__e (antes que se marchiten las flores)_

-Que hermosa canción…-dijo en un suspiro Lily.- Casi parece que te quita todos tus problemas…

-Es una canción para sanar…-el tono de melancolía de Emil era tan fuerte que Lily casi quiso llorar.- Una canción nunca podrá salvar a una persona…

Con esto Emil entro en la habitación.

-¿Cantaste tu Jia Long? –preguntó Lily con una sonrisa- Fue hermoso~

-Tienes razón Lily…-dijo sonriente Yekaterina.-Me hizo sentir mejor.

Ambas continuaron sonriendo sin notar la mirada de tristeza y melancolía en os ojos de Emil.

-Hermana…-llamó Natalia desde la puerta.-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La voz de Natalia era dulce y tranquila, sorprendiendo a todos, menos a Yekaterina, que solo sonrió suavemente.

-Claro que puedes, hermanita…

-A solas…-el veneno salio de su garganta.

-Supongo…-dijo con un suspiró Yekaterina.-Lo siento, chicos~

-No hay problema, Kate-una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lily.

Con gentileza, Lily sacó a los chicos de la habitación.

-Es algo lindo ¿No creen? –dijo una vez en el piso de abajo.-Esas dos son muy unidas, y se quieren mucho.

Ambos asintieron.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily fue a darle su medicina a Yekaterina, se encontró a las dos envueltas entre las manos con una sonrisa y un semblante lleno de paz.

-Sueñen con los angelitos.

* * *

><p>NA: Wolis~ Bueno, este es el siguiente capitulo y probablemente el ultimo alegre :3 Estoy checando y creó que eso es lo mas probable x3 en todo caso , espero les guste la historia ~ Me alegra poder ver que les gusta mi historia así gracias

Feliz no cumpleaños y feliz cumpleaños .3. a quien este cumpliendo y quien no


	4. Poco a poco muere la esperanza

_**Hasta Siempre**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Poco a poco muere la esperanza<span>_

No podía estar pasando esto.

No…no…

Así no se suponía que serían las cosas…

Todo lo que había luchado…todo.

El verde musgo en las manos de Emil, era su firma final.

Moriría.

No había forma de salvarse.

Todo se había destruido.

-¿Emil? ¿Esta bien? –preguntó Joia Long del otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-S-si…ya voy…

Se lavó las manos, deshaciéndose de la sangre verde, que había salido de sus pulmones.

Había contraído la enfermedad. Y solo quedaban días antes de que muriera.

-¿Enserio estas bien? –preguntó Jia Long. –Te ves un poco palido…

-Estoy normal. No te preocupes-dijo Emil, siendo incapaz de decirle la verdad.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Gilbert? Quiero hablar de algo con el .

Jia Long asintio y se dirigieron al piso de arriba.

Emil toco la puerta solo para ser abierta por Mathew.

-¡Ah! Son ustedes chicos. Pasen, Gilbert salió por comida, no tarda en llegar.

Emil entro y se volteo a ver a Jia Long. Le lanzo una mirada de "no me sigas" que Jia Long capto perfectamente, no sin antes mirarle con reproche y curiosidad.

Cerrando la puerta detras de si mismo, Emil se acerco a Mathew quien miraba con cariño a Angelique dormir.

-Aun me queda ella...- dijo triste Mathew.-Gracias...

Emil miro a Mathew y luego a Angelique.

-¿De dónde conocías a los padres? Jia Long no me quiso contar...

Mathew suspiro

-Eran mi primo y su esposa...Estaba con ellos al principio de la epidemia, junto con Arthur y Alfred. Pensábamos escapar todos, pero al final su esposa se enfermó y siendo de las primeras...Francis la amaba con una intensidad que no podrías comparar con nada...Nosotros no nos podíamos quedar, huimos…Me arrepiento todos los días…-la voz de Mathew, estaba rota, pero se negaba a mostrar sus lagrimas.-Gracias…por darme al angelito de mi familia…de vuelta…

Emil miro con tristeza a Mathew.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo, Emil? –preguntó Gilbert entrando al cuarto. –Toma, Birdie, algo de comida para ti y Angie.

-Gracias…-dijo Mathew con un sonrojo y Gilbert y Emil salieron dela habitación.

-Si, quería hablar contigo, acerca de Feliciano…

Gilbert suspiró.

-¿Te diste cuenta? –preguntó mirando al vacio.

-Vi como miles de personas morían…ninguna duró como Feliciano, lo mas que he visto es una semana y media, con todos los tratamientos posibles…¿Qué le hiciste?

Gilbert se sentó en el suelo y miró a sus manos.

-El método menos ortodoxo que pude…Respiraba artificialmente…y un poco de medicina que evitaba que el virus se esparciera por las venas e infectara los demás órganos, que yo cree.

_-Ve~ Ludwig, me siento mal…-dijo Feliciano mareado.-¿Por qué todo se está poniendo rojo?_

_-¿Qué?-preguntó confundido._

_La tos se volvió fuerte y de los pequeños pulmones de Feliciano, empezó a salir una mezcla de sangre y sustancia verde que manchó toda las alfombra._

_-¡VE! ¡L-L-Ludwig! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡No deja de salir sangre!_

_Sangre y sangre de entre rojo y verde, salía por su garganta. No podía dejar de toser y cada vez se le dañaba más._

_-¡Feliciano! Respira…respira…-trató de calmarlo, pero la tos de Feliciano, no cedía. –Mierda…¡Gilbert! ¡Gilbert! ¡Rápido! ¡Feliciano ¡ ¡Feliciano! ¡RESPONDE!_

_-¡Apártate West! –gritó Gilbert, tomando a Feliciano en sus manos. – ¡Necesito operarlo! ¡Roderich trae medicinas!_

_Entre sus manos, Feliciano tosía y tosía cada vez más y su cuerpo se empezaba a tornar más pálido._

_-No nos dejes, Feli…_

-Lo debiste haber visto…-dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas-Era tan frágil…y West se ponía cada vez mas desesperado…Nunca había visto a mi hermano así…

_-Ve...Ludwig...muchas gracias por todo...¿Sabes...? Te quiero mucho...-las manos de Feliciano, que habían estado posadas sobre las de Ludwig iban perdiendo poco a poco su agarre._

_-Feliciano...por favor...no te vayas..._

_-Lo siento...-dijo con una sonrisa lastimada.-Yo igual me quiero quedar..._

_Ludwig sujetó con fuerza la mano de Feliciano._

_-Ve~ Luddy, me haces daño...-dijo entre risas. Acerco su mano a la mejilla de Ludwig y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se acercó a sus labios._

_-Ti...Amo...-dijo con su ultimo aliento, antes de que se esfumara la vida del fragil cuerpo entre sus manos._

_-¡FELICIANO!_

_Un gritó desgarrador se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta._

Emil se sintió mal por preguntar, pero tenía que por lo menos, aumentar un poco mas el tiempo de vida que tenía.

-¿Podrías darme la medicina? ¿Por favor?-no quería hacerlo sufrir…pero tenía que…por…por…

-¿No tienes suficiente con hacerme recordar esto?-dijo lleno de tristeza.

-Por favor…-rogó Emil.-Necesito…solo necesito unas semanas más…dos cuando menos…

-¿Por qué debería? –preguntó mirando a los ojos a Emil.

Miró al suelo durante unos segundos, incapaz de decidir si debería decirle a Gilbert la verdad.

Necesitaba la medicina, para…

-Tendré el hijo de Jia Long.

* * *

><p>NA: Cliffhanger! Ok no XD todo lo demas será explicado dentro de poco...Creo que no me salió así como que requetewuaw este capitulo, pero me siento orgullosa de mi pequeño bebe :,3 En todo caso, muchas gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.


	5. Los recuerdos rotos cortan las heridas

_**Hasta siempre **_

* * *

><p><em><span>Los recuerdos rotos, cortan las heridas. <span>_

Es algo difícil de creer, que hubo algún tiempo en el que fueron personas normales.

Recordar que fueron solo dos chicos enamorados, en un mundo demasiado grande para sus manos.

Recordar que se hicieron promesas con el futuro, planes y sueños, que ansiaban, que anhelaban.

Recordar que lucharon para tener lo que tenían, y en un mísero instante, todo se destruyera.

Tan frágil como un pétalo de rosa.

Emil y Jia Long miraron la pantalla de la tele de su casa, mientras pasaban las imágenes de un chico castaño, y una chica extraña, que lo miraba.

-Le gusta Shion.-decretó Emil, al ver como la chica lo miraba.

-Eso era obvio.-dijo Jia Long sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo decías que se llamaba la serie? –dijo acomodándose en el pecho de su novio, mientras veía el intro de la serie.

-No.6

-¿Y por que la vemos? –volvió a preguntar, mientras Jia Long se metía un bollo de carne en la boca.

-Mei Mei, me dijo que era buena…

Emil decidió ignorar el extraño hecho de que Jia Long hiciera caso por primera vez a su prima y viera un anime así.

Los minutos pasaron, y las horas igual.

Por un momento, dejaron de pensar, que afuera había un mundo, que se estaba cayendo a pesados lentamente. No había una enfermedad incurable, floreciendo por el mundo, matando a millones y se dejaron envolver por el mundo en la pantalla.

En ese instante solo existían ellos dos, Nezumi y Shion.

-No…-susurró Emil, mientras Shion apuntaba la pistola a la persona tendida en el suelo.

"Quien lastime a Nezumi, debe morir."

-No…-volvió a susurrar, acercándose inconscientemente a la pantalla del televisor, ante la mirada divertida de su novio.

El sonido de la pistola y la sangre fueron mostrados en la pantalla, y el corazón de Emil, se quebraba al ver como lloraba Nezumi.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó divertido Jia Long.

-No estoy llorando – desvió la mirada Emil.

No tardaron mucho en terminar la serie y con esto, aunque fuese un poco de esperanza, se había impregnado en ellos.

-Jia Long…-llamó Emil, sonrojado.-Cuando todo esto termine… Quiero ir a ver un atardecer en Hong Kong contigo...

Jia Long sonrió, ante la ternura de Emil

-Claro…_príncipe,_

Emil se sonrojo más y golpeó, sin fuerza el pecho de Jia Long.

-Es-estupido…

-¿Puedo tener esta pieza majestad? –volvió a bromear , tomando las muñecas de Emil y jalándolo para bailar con la música imaginaria, tal y como habían hecho los personajes hace poco.

-Eres molesto…

Sin embargo, no se separó y siguió bailando.

-Emil…-la voz de Jia Long se había vuelto más seria y miraba con esos ojos penetrantes, que hacía temblar a Emil.

-¿Si?

-Te amo, demasiado. Prometo llevarte a Hong Kong.

En ese pequeño.

Pequeño.

Pequeño.

Pequeño, pero hermoso instante, todo estaba bien.

Era un inocente momento.

Y por un pequeño y hermoso momento.

Se atrevieron a soñar que todo saldría bien.

Por favor…no lo hagan…

El timbre del celular alerto a Jia Long, y decidió sacarlo de su bolsillo, mientras Emil trataba de controlar su sonrojo.

"¡No salgas de ahí!" La voz de Mei Mei, se escuchaba quebrada y cansada, la desesperación corrompía la usual alegre y pegostiosa voz de su hermana, a tal punto que era irreconosible.

-¿M-mei?- La voz de Jia Long tembló, haciendo que Emil se espantara.

"Sensei se infectó."  
>Tres palabras.<p>

Solo tres palabras.

Y el mundo enteró se quebró.

Los ojos de Jia Long, mostraban el miedo y la desesperación que sentía en ese instante.

"Kiku, igual…Jia Long…tengo miedo"  
>No…¡No!<p>

"La gen-gen-te entr-r-ó en desesperación" explicó Mei, la voz llorosa y rota. "Tienen mie-edo…Le están disparando a todos…"

El sudor frío lo recorrió por completo.

"Le dieron a Im Young"

A este punto, Mei Mei y estaba llorando, y su voz ya no se entendía.

Jia Long seguía en shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Un disparo se escuchó en el otro lado de la línea.

-¿M-Mei?-las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

"A mi igual…Jia Long…Zái Jián…"

La línea se cortó dejando a Jia Long con la cara cubierta de lágrimas.

-¿M-mei? ¡Mei! ¡Mei responde!-gritó desesperado volviendo a llamar una y otra vez el número de su hermana.-Responde…por favor…

Emil no encontraba palabras. La garganta se le había cerrado y tenía un sabor amargo impregnado en esta.

Con cuidado se levantó del suelo, y con pasos muy débiles, se fue acercando.

-¿J-jia Long?-como pudo encontró su voz.

Los brazos de Jia Long se envolvieron en el torso de Emil, atrayéndolo así mismo, mientras dejaba escapar las lágrimas, al instante formándose en los ojos de Emil.-P-por favor…No llores…

-No te alejes…-dijo con la voz quebrada.-No te vayas…No me dejes…

Emil abrazó de regreso a Jia Long, llorando con el, mientras escuchaba las palabras destrozadas de Jia Long.

-…Me quedas tu…Por favor…No te vayas…

-No lo hare…-gimió Emil, no controlando sus emociones.- No lo hare´. Me quedaré contigo, por siempre…

Durante un largo rato, estuvieron así.

Por que.

¿Qué más les quedaba hacer?

Por más que lo intentaran.

Nunca volverían a lo perdido.

* * *

><p>-¿Tino? –preguntó Emil al bajar de consolar a Jia Long. Su primo estaba en la sala, junto con Berwarld, Mathias y Lukas, quienes tenían una mirada bastante apagada.-¿Qué pasa?<p>

Nadie le respondía a esa pregunta, pero Emil sabía que esa simple pregunta, podía implicar demasiadas cosas.

-¿Dónde esta Peter? –dijo tratando dejar aquella atmosfera tan pesada que se había creado.

Tino le sonrió.

-Esta con un amigo suyo en el cuarto de invitados, durmiendo. Marcello no se separa de Peter, le tiene mucho cariño y quiere protegerlo.

-Ya veo…-Dijo en un suspiro.

Tino dejó de sonreír y habló.

-Me infecte.

El mundo de Emil se congeló en un instante.

-¡¿Qu-?!

-Ya tengo varios días. –dijo con un aire tranquilo, pero en absoluto calmaba a Emil. –Solo es cuestión de días, tal vez apenas horas, antes de que esto termine…

Emil quería llorar, pero se recordó así mismo. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-Quiero que cuiden de mis chicos…Peter, Marcello…incluso de Berwarld…Tome medicamentos, y gracias a esto, podré tener una muerte indolora. Y con suerte retrasara lo inevitable…

Emil se le quedó mirando al suelo. No podía creer que alguien tan cercano a él tuviera que estar pasando por esto.

El miedo y la realización le pegaron de golpe.

Esto no iba a ser algo llevadero, un simple virus que dentro de algunos días se acabaría.

Esto era una guerra perdida.

-Pueden quedarse cuanto quieran.-dijo con una sonrisa Mathias, pero a Emil le dolía el vacío que había en sus ojos. Después de todo, si había algo que Mathias amará, era su familia, y aunque Berwarld y el no se llevarán del todo bien y por ende tampoco tanto con Tino…Eran familia, y en el fondo todos se querían.

Tino le sonrío y les agradeció.

-¿Mamá? –llamó Peter desde el otro lado de la puerta, tomado de la mano de un chico con unos aparentes 16 años. –Tengo hambre.

Tino sonrió, con una ternura invisible para Peter, así como la tristeza y melancolía que sostenía sus ojos.

-Papá, te hará algo, luego podemos ir a dormir, los tres juntos, ¿Esta bien?

Peter asintió entusiasta y siguió a Berwarld a la cocina.

Emil no sabía si podría aguantar.

La mañana siguiente se despertó, los gritos de Peter por toda la casa.

-¡Mama! ¡Mama despierta! ¡No me dejes Mama! ¡Prometo portarme bien! ¡P-pero no me dejes, mami!

No aguantaba escuchar una voz tan desgarradora, con tanta tristeza. Intentaba taparse los oídos, sin éxito, para poder apagar el llanto de Peter, pero lo único que evitaba que saliera corriendo de la casa, eran los brazos de Jia Long, que lo abrazaban, tratando de darle un poco de paz, entre tantos problemas.

Podía ver como Marcello se lamentaba en silencio en una esquina, y casi podía ver como lloraba, al escuchar el llanto de Peter, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer, incluso Berwarld estaba batallando para mantener a Peter en sus brazos y calmarlo, en lugar de simplemente romperse, como seguramente hubiera hecho si no fuera por la necesidad de calmar a Peter primero, ante la perdida de su "esposa".

"¡Todo es un desastre!"

_**Tooku no yama no itadakite**__ (En la cima de una montaña distante)_

_**Yuki ga toke nagare to nari**__ (La nieve se derrite en un flujo continuo)_

_**Buna no Mori de midori ni somaru**__ (Trayendo la vida al bosque de hayas)_

_**Sato wa ima hana ni umore**__ (Ahora la aldea esta cubierta de flores)_

_**Hana yori utsukushii otome ga**__ (Jovenes doncellas, mas bellas que las flores)_

_**Buna no Mori de ai wo chikau**__ (Prometen su amor al bosque de hayas)_

_**Wakamono yo midori no mizu ni**__ (Joven, sumerge tus pies)_

_**Ashi wo nurashi**__ (En el agua verde)_

_**Shika no you ni dakete oide**__ (Corre como un ciervo)_

_**Hana ga chiru mae ni**__ (Y besa a la doncella )_

_**Otome no kami ni kuchizuke wo shite**__ (antes que se marchiten las flores)_

La voz de Jia Long, lo distrajo de los gritos de Peter, y lo hizo relajar .Era una de las canciones que más le gustaba de No.6, y la letra le encantaba. La voz de Jia Long era hermosa y lo dejo descansar unos momentos en paz, dejándolo relajarse entre sus brazos, y olvidando que estaban en aquella situación tan desastrosa.

Lo siguiente que escucho, hizo que su sangre se congelara en sus venas, su mirada se puso borrosa, el mareo se apoderó de él y empezó a hiperventilar.

Tenía frío y los abrazos de Jia Long, ya no lo podían mantener cálido, así como la canción, ya no podía entrar por sus oídos.

Esas palabras, tan llenas de sentimiento y tristeza, con aquella voz rota, que solía ser alegre…volvió a hiperventilar.

-¿L-lucki…?

* * *

><p>NA: Olis~ :3 Espero les haya gustado el cap :D


End file.
